


At Dawn

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: A little Valentine's Day ficlet
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should probably do something for Valentine's, so I wrote this in like 30 minutes at work. It's not edited either, I am too gay and sad to bother.

The early morning sunrise illuminates the room with an orange glow, a gentle wake from sleep for Adora. She stirs for a moment, still semi-conscious and blurring the line between dreaming and reality, then wearily opens her eyes. It’s a familiar sight, the ceiling of her bedroom, she’s woken up to it hundreds of times; less familiar is the warmth of the person laid next to her.

It’s been only a few weeks since the defeat of Prime, but so many things have happened it feels like a year. The planet, a world where destruction and poison tried to triumph, is slowly being rebuilt as a place of beauty, a natural wonder beyond anything its inhabitants have seen. And in its towns and villages, people work hard to reverse the damage from the Horde’s evil. But for Adora, nothing the Etherians could create would measure up to having Catra at her side.

She looks over at her girlfriend sleeping, and is overwhelmed by her beauty. Her tousled hair, growing longer again after Prime cut it, falls haphazardly on the pillow, with a strand covering her eye. Adora gently brushes it aside, so that she can see Catra’s face unimpeded, and she could never even hope to put words to how it feels to be so close to the woman she loves. How it feels to finally be home after years of being lost.

And she’s so understatedly pretty when she sleeps, so peaceful and innocent. Adora loves the way her mouth opens slightly, the way her chest rises and falls unburdened by the world around her, and how she curls up to sleep, just as she has done every day Adora has known her. Catra, she’s sure, must be the most beautiful person on Etheria – and anyone who disagrees can argue with She-Ra.

Catra’s quieter sleeping than when she’s awake, too, Adora laughs to herself, thinking back to the day before when Catra had been tasked with carrying supplies to the builders renovating Bright Moon and she had complained about it _incessantly._ But that was just one more thing to love – she certainly had a unique way with words, whether it was finding ever more creative ways to tell everyone she didn’t want to spend her day wheeling bricks back and forth, or whether it was admitting her love for Adora, just as she had done that day in the Heart.

Adora takes one of Catra’s hands in her own, and holds it tight to her chest, unwilling to even entertain the idea that she might ever let go. She lost her once before, and never stopped regretting it in the years they were apart. When she told Catra that she never hated her, it wasn’t a lie, she had always loved her, even in the darkest days. And Adora knows now that they will never part, they can’t again put themselves through the pain that being away from each other caused, for Catra and her, their lives will be entwined forevermore.

“Mmh, what are you doing, Adora?” Catra’s voice is quiet, and her eyes remain shut, not yet ready to wake up fully.

The response comes first as a waking kiss, soft lips upon soft lips, as electric now as the first time. Neither of them will ever tire of taste of each other, nor the connectedness and safety that each kiss brings. They both savour every moment, Adora lingering on her girlfriend’s bottom lip for just a few seconds longer than she needs to, her eyes gazing into Catra’s.

“I just... I love you, is all.”


End file.
